True Love Is Closer Than You Think
by DownWithDumbles
Summary: B/T/?. THis is my first fic. Basically Buffy and Tara are friends, they admit thier feelings for each other and one other. Rated for language. Contains Willow bashing. Don't like? Don't read


Disclaimer: Buffy in no way shape or form belongs to me, if it did Willow and Xander would have died in season one and Buffy would have got some decent friends, Oz and Willow would never have been together, and a hundred other things would have been different. Oh and Oz would be mine. Sadly he's not :'( The only thing that's mine is the plot; I'm just playing with the characters.

Now the boring stuff's outta the way on with the story!!!

True Love Is Closer Than You Think

It was 1:36pm by the time he showed up, I couldn't believe it. We were supposed to be having lunch together, meeting here at 11._30am_. All the times he'd had a go at me for being, at the most, 10 minutes late, once I may add, even when he was always late himself. This time though, this time was different; when he was normally late it was only 10 – 15 minutes, not over an hour and a fucking half!! Though I should be used to it now, but this? This took the cake, shit; this took the whole fucking cake tin!! A girl can only take so much you know? So as soon as he arrived I told him.

"I think we should break up."

Just like that, blunt and straight to the point, which is ironic as it also, happened to be the first time I had managed to say something to him without stuttering, or blushing, or, to be honest, without making a complete fool out of myself. So I got up and walked out, leaving him there to pay my bill for once, yeah I forgot to mention he made me pay for everything. I then made my way over to my best friend's, Tara's, place. She was about as fond of Forrest as I was, in other words: not very much. My ex – best friend had decided I was moping too much over Angel, who after my mother told him to, dumped me right before prom and skipped town after graduation without so much of a 'by your leave', whatever that means.

Anyway Willow, afore mentioned ex, first started pushing me towards one Parker Abraham. Needless to say that didn't work out too well; he only wanted one thing, which he got. I then put him in ICU when I heard the rumours he was spreading 'bout me. Then she started pushing me right into the arms of Forrest, after telling me the whole Parker incident was my fault and I should be careful who I date. I mean come on, not only was Angel able to protect me he also saw me as an equal, _and_ we'd been together for over a year and a half, or several centenaries if you count hell, which you gotta, I mean come on its hell. He'd only walked out on me a month ago, so I think I'm entitled to mope a bit, don't you?

Well shows you how well she knows me doesn't it? Although she really should take her own advice, especially after her own boyfriend, of just under a year, left her and now all she does is complain about how her life sucks, what, like mine doesn't? You can tell I have _soooo_ much sympathy for her can't you?

"Maybe I should push her into dating our TA, like she did to me. What you think I should Tare? She's driving me up the fucking wall!" I asked desperately, finishing my rant. That's the great thing about Tara, she'll let you rant your heart out, then help you with your problems, she is the sweetest and most gorgeous person I know and I have no idea what I'd do without her, probably explode from all my bottled up emotions, mainly anger.

"I dunno sweetie, what's your TA like? Does he match Willow's personality?"

What's he like? Hmm let me think, ever wondered if there's anything out there even more boring the watching paint dry or grass grow? Yeah that's Riley in a nutshell. All he ever talks about is cheese, Iowa, cheese, his parents' farm, cheese, his cow Bêtise, and CHEESE. He thinks women are inferior and the only thing they're suitable for is child bearing, oh and did I mention his strange fascination with fucking CHEESE?!

"Well I'm not sure."_Yeah right,_ "but Willow's always talking 'bout him."

"Didn't she continuously talk about Forrest sweetie?"

"Yeah, why? . . . . Oh God no! You don't think she's trying to set me up with him as well do you?"

"Probably, and now she'll be even more determined, especially now that you've dumped Forrest."

"Shit!"

"Why is it that big a problem?"

"'Cause I kinda already like someone else."

"Really? No, really? Who? Why didn't you tell me? Who is it and what's he like?"

Is it just me or was there a slight hint of panic and disappointment in her voice? Hang on, why would she be disappointed?

"Yes really. They're sweet, caring, they care about me as a person, not the fucking idea I represent. Oh and did I mention they're abso – fucking – lutly gorgeous?"

"They? There's more than one person? Or are you talking 'bout a girl?"

Again there's a hint of disappointment but now there's also hope in Tara's voice, does that mean what I hope it does? Well there's only one way to find out. Here goes nothing.

"Erm, both babe."

"Babe? Where did 'babe' come from? You've nev-"

They say actions speak louder than words, so I shut her up with a kiss.

"Are you saying what I hope y-y-your s-say-saying?" She asked as she dipped her head and hid behind a curtain of her hair, blushing cutely.

"Tare, what did I tell you 'bout that? Despite the fact the fact it's totally cute." I ask her as I bring her head up. "Yes it does. I like you Tara, a lot. We'll go at your pace, if you'll hav-"

I was cut off by her pouncing on me.

"Goddess, yes, of course I'll have you."

She always does that, it's like a sixth sense, it doesn't matter what I'm thinking or am about to say she'll always know what it is. "Wait a minute. You said 'Both' when I asked if you where talking 'bout a girl or-"

"-more than one person? Yeah the other's Danny."

"Danny?"

"You're more likely to know him as 'Oz', his full name is Daniel Osborne: hence 'Danny' and 'Oz'."

"You mean Oz as in . . .?"

"Yeah baby. Oz as in the one that left Willow."

"Did you tell him how you felt before he left? . . . What am I asking, of course you didn't. I guess that's why you've been so upset since he left two weeks ago right?"

Yeah I'll admit it; I have a major crush on Danny and it goes against everything in the best friend code . . . but then again Willow isn't my best friend anymore, Tara is, speaking of which.

"Yeah. Tare you haven't said anything about me liking both you and Danny. Why?"

"C-c-cause I l-like him t-t-too."

"Hey Babe, what are you scared of? And don't tell me your not. You only stutter when you're afraid of something."

"I've been in contact with him."

Evidently she's not sacred anymore, that's good. 'Though I swear next time I see Tara's family I am so gonna kill them. How anyone can harm the shy beauty in front of me is a mystery. "Y-you m-m-m-mad at m-me?"

"What? No, never Sweetheart. I swear I am soooo gonna hurt your so called fam. when I next see them. So what have you been telling Danny then?"

"Our friendship. How W-W-Willow's doing and what she's up to now."

"Has she threatened or hurt you, because if she has I swear I'll-"

"She's done nothing to me Sweetie."

"But you . . ." At her look I trail off and drop it, but she knows it won't be for long. "Did he tell you why he-"

"No he didn't Sweetie."

"Ohh." I say with sadness lacing the sound. "Well did you tell him you like him?" she blushes. "And what did he say?"

"He said, 'I like you too Tara, but I also like someone else as well." Both Tara and I jump at the new voice, well the new voice in the conservation anyway.

"Oz? . . . Oh god. How much did you hear?" Yes Danny was back, and I was about to kiss him senseless

"I think the first thing I heard was 'left Willow', so I assumed you were talking 'bout me, which you the confirmed by asking Tara why she hadn't said anything 'bout you liking the both of us. One question though, why 'Danny'?"

"I know your first name is Daniel, and you prefer to be called by your first name, I hope you don't mind. I mean I can call you something else if you want me to." He shook his head at that statement. "I have to say though. That has got to be the most I have heard you say in one go. So you freaked?"

"Nope."

"And we're back to the monosyllable. Why not?"

"'Cause Sweetie, he feels the same way."

"Huh? Oh . . . Oh! So where do we go from here? And how-" Yet again for the second time tonight I was cut off by a kiss, but this time it was Danny, and my _God_ can he kiss. Tare giggled as he pulled away. I guess I still had a dazed look on my face.

"I found that a good way to shut her up too." She giggled again, flashing a smile at me for the teasing.

"My questions still stand you know. Is this gonna be a casual thing? 'Cause I don't think I can handle that." I manage to say the last statement through tears.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want Danny to leave me like he did Willow, and I don't want you to leave like Angel did." I somehow say through my tears, which by now are streaming down my face.

"Buffy. I won't _EVER_ leave you two like I did Willow. I left her because she was trying, and succeeding, to control one of the girls I love. I thought if I left it would knock some sense into her and she would stop. When Tara said she hadn't and was in fact getting worse I decided to come back, 'cause I knew she wouldn't be able to control the six of us."

"Six? D-Danny there's three of us."

"Tare why you stuttering I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know but I don't know what to call you."

"Call him whatever you want Babe. And he's right there are six of us, well if you count your witchy, his wolf and my slayer sides." I explain while wiping tears from my face, before turning to Danny. "You really did that for me? Just to stop Willow?"

"Yes, I like you Buffy, a lot. I-"

"Liz." I interrupt him.

"Huh?"

"Buffy is a nickname from when I was little, and I got a lot of stick for it, your saw how most people reacted to my name when I introduced myself as 'Buffy'. I only let those I trust with my heart call me Liz. So please use it, or any other version of Elizabeth."

"But your mother. . ."

"Told Angel to leave me; and to be honest I haven't trusted her since before we moved to Sunnydale."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we go all mushy again we need to sort out how this relationship will work."

"W-w-whatever you w-w-want sw-sw-sweetie."

"Tara Babe, what's wrong?"

"Y-y-you t-two a-are g-gonna go of t-t-t-togeth-together."

"Tara, Baby, you know that's not true. I love Buffy yes, but I love you just as much. I love both of you; I would give my life to make you happy." Danny said kneeling in front of her.

"You . . . love us?" I ask hesitantly.

"God yes. More than I can say with words. And when I see Angel I'm gonna kill him. He's taken the strongest, most confident girl I know and turned her into a weak new born kitten, with no self esteem. I will also be helping Bells hurt and kill the monsters that call themselves your family."

"Bells?" I ask

"Yeah. Bella can be a nickname of Elizabeth, in fact my mother's great aunt insists on being called Belle and her name is Elisabeth, with a 's' not a 'z'. Anyway Bells is a shortened version of Bella, which means beautiful. Is it ok? You did say a variation of Elizabeth."

"It's perfect, and I'll gladly accept the help." I tell him grinning. At this point I spot Tara curled up sitting on her bed back against the wall.

"Tara, Babe, you ok?"

"You l-l-love me?" she asks so softly, I could barely hear the question, even with my enhanced hearing.

"Yes we do, both of us. And we're not gonna let go of you without a fight." I told her joining Danny on the floor in front of her.

"I l-l-love you two too."

"Good, 'cause you're kinda stuck with us Tara."

Just as Danny finished his mushy sentiment, Tare launched herself at the two of us, whispering 'never, never leave me.' Over and over again, to which our reply was 'never ever gonna happen.' Eventually all three of us somehow made it up on to the bed, under the covers, with our blonde witch in the middle squished between me and Danny, so he could wrap his arm round me as well; as if to prove he wasn't gonna leave us.

"You'll both be here when I wake up right?" I asked feeling rather insecure. Yeah we can all thank my relationship with Angel, and then later Parker for that can't we.

"Of course we are Sweetie. How can you even ask that?" Tara asks turning to face me.

"'Cause no one's ever been lying next to me when I wake up, in my previous relationships, when we've slept in the same bed." Tara then climbed across me, despite my whimper of protest, until she was on my other side, and pushed me toward the middle of the bed. Danny taking Tara's hint pulled me into his arms, Tara then snuggled up to the two of us, and she too wrapped her arms round me.

"We'll never leave you to wake up alone if we can help it Bellsy-baby." Danny promised, the name earning a giggle from me, like he knew it would. Then I yawned, completely spoiling the moment, Danny then looked other his shoulder at the clock then turned to face us.

"Right, bed." And when I saw the clock I wholeheartedly agreed.

"How did we stay up 'til-" Yawn, "'til 4:36 am?" I asked, I didn't hear the answer though as I was already fast asleep, safe in the arms of my wicked witch of the west and my big bad wolf confident they wouldn't leave me, and you know what? They didn't.

Finite

AN: Yeah, yeah I know no one likes to read these damn things, myself included. But I have stuff I need to say.

First off: this is my first fic so constructive criticism would be nice to hear, Flames will be used to make s'mores and roasting hotdogs, you have been warned! If you don't have any criticism review anyway I'd like to know what you thought of it, even if it's just to say 'hey great job' or 'this is shit' I don't mind. Cookies for the first ten reviewers.

Second: I may write a sequel, but that depends on what you guys all think of this, so again let me know. Man this is getting repetitive, sorry. Lol

Third: My beta is the Microsoft word spell-checker so blame that for my shit grammar and spelling, I'll also say I'm dyslexic, so deal with it, I do!! Btw why does dyslexia have to be so hard to spell?

Oh I should also point out I know Buffy wasn't a nickname for Elizabeth in the show but I needed to be for my little scene with Oz. :P


End file.
